Braces
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto get their braces stuck together... Again.


**Warnings: This is going to be short and simple. Un-Betaed . **

Sasuke Uchiha sat on a soft tan colored sofa, his boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki sitting right beside him. He was currently at Naruto's place while Iruka and Kakashi, Naruto's foster parents were up town getting some things for the house.

The TV was nothing more than a background noise for the raven haired boy, as he was staring at his boyfriend with dark eyes.

Shaggy blonde hair spiking and pointing in every direction possible, Aqua blue eyes like the bluest skies, a straight button nose and high cheekbones with a small, supple mouth to match.

"Stop staring." The blonde spoke without even looking over at the older male.

"Hn." Sasuke turned his head back to the TV, what the hell were they watching Anyways?

The flat screen was hanging on the eggshell colored wall, the volume quite low, something about whales and how they lived was playing. He could care less what whales ate and how much they ate honestly.

He let his eyes wonder back to the blonde, who seemed to be infatuated with this whole whale thing.

"I said stop staring Teme." Naruto finally turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

"Or what?" Sasuke smirked, His blue and white braces showing slightly.

"Or I'll make you!" The blonde growled, his own orange and yellow braces showing.

Sasuke's eyes flickered down to the blonde's mouth, his braces showing was a turn on that he wouldn't dare let the blonde know. The feel of his tongue gliding over those thing, tho he had his own, was very different.

He ignored Naruto's glare and leaned in to kiss those perfect lips. Naruto pulled back and glared harder at the raven haired boy. "What the hell do you think your doing?" His voice came out serious.

"Kissing you dobe." Sasuke leaned in again but a slim hand on his chest stopped him only inches away from his destination.

"We were in the middle of arguing Sasuke, you can't just drop it like that." Naruto glared into those dark eyes that only he could understand.

"Don't be so mean to me Naru," Sasuke brushed his lips against his lovers tan ones, kissing him softly.

Naruto lost all objections at the sweet feel of the other's lips against his for a second time. He slid his up to wrap around a lean neck and grip some dark locks of hair. Sasuke let his tongue slide from his own lips and glide over the other's, asking him to part his lips just a little, Sasuke could do the rest.

Naruto obeyed and parted his lips the faintest bit, Sasuke's tongue and mouth doing the rest of the work as he tilted his head and kissed the blonde deeper. Naruto fell back onto the couch, Sasuke leaning over him, their breaths mixed and their tongues touched. Their teeth clinked together softly before Sasuke ran his tongue over those hard, colorful, braces. A moan emitting from his mouth.

Naruto slid his hands down his lovers pale back, brushing the waistband of his pants. He felt a hand tug roughly at his messy hair and let out a soft, quiet, moan. He tilted his head so Sasuke could make the kiss deeper, he felt a dull tugging sensation and straightened his head back.

His eyes opened, as well as Sasuke's, and their eyes met. One thought crossed their minds at that time.

_**Not Again.**_

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked hesitantly, not wanting his assumptions to be correct.

Sasuke just sighed and nodded the best he could, "Yeah, looks like it." he leaned back, pulling the blonde with him.

Their mouths stayed close, touching in fact. Their breaths mixing once again, tho they weren't kissing now.

"Seriously? I hate when this happens!" Naruto's voice came out slightly slurred due to the face he couldn't move his mouth like needed.

"I know," Sasuke sighed again, his head still tilted.

The front door opened and the boys looked at each other slightly panicked. They had a hard enough time explaining how this happened the first time, it was sure to be awkward this time as well.

Two tall figures stood in the doorway, "Hello...Boys.." Iruka's voice spoke, his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyebrows scrunched in a knowing manor. "Mhmm."

Kakashi let out a small chuckle at the sight, both boys were sitting facing each other, their faces close together and lips touching. "So you got your braces stuck together again hm?"

"Yeah.." Naruto smiled as brightly as he could.

Sasuke just sat there with a worried look on his face, mouth hanging open and teeth showing. "Could you umm.." He started.

"Yeah, come on." Iruka motioned for them to come.

It wasn't the first time they had gotten their braces stuck together by kissing and surely wouldn't be the last, but right now they needed to get them unstuck.

**FIN.**


End file.
